


Finding Home

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's return brings revelations for both.  Missing scene for Crystal Skull.





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None.  


* * *

You touch me as I lay in your arms. I feel you stroking my hair and then, there is a kiss at my temple. I hug you a little closer to my body. You respond by stroking my back and whispering in my ear.

"I love you, and I missed you so."

I just nod my head in acknowledgment and murmur "Me, too", kissing the chest lying beneath my cheek. The warmth of your body radiates up and through me, I can hear your heart beat beneath my ear, assuring me this is real and I am home again in your arms. 

I thought I was dead, a ghost. People walked through me, never seeing me. Disconcerting yes, but deep down, I was afraid. Afraid that we would never again be together in each other's arms. I ached at that possibility in a place that could only be my soul. 

We'd been having problems. Arguments and disagreements that were based on fundamental differences in our personalities. You, a warrior, striving to protect those whom you'd pledged to serve. Your honesty and integrity worn in every fiber of your being, like your uniform. Me, a pacifist by nature, always looking for a way to overcome a conflict through words. My need for resolution through peace just as important and true. 

How do we overcome these differences? How do we live with each other when the very core of our beings are so different? Our basic philosophies challenging each other daily.

Then you touch me, and I understand. A stroke of my hair, a kiss on my cheek, oh, how I missed this. There had been less of this in recent months what with our arguments. And it hurt. I saw the pain in your eyes but couldn't get past it. Probably, it was the same for you. We were both hurting unable to set aside that which broadened the gap between us.

But then I was thrown out of phase, and I couldn't touch you, or you me.

I could see the depth of your loss when I sat in your office watching you. I could see you trying to hold together as you punched the life out of the bag in the gym. Your pain became my pain. And I understood. You love me as deeply in your soul as I do you. The love rises from that same place as the warrior in you, and I understood. 

The hope in your eyes, when you believed that I was there standing next to Nick, struck me like an arrow through my heart. God, I missed that. That reassurance that you love me despite our differences. 

And maybe that is where the solution to this lies. Really understanding and accepting, not just saying we do as we have in the past. 

Now I lay in your arms, feeling, once again, at home in a very real sense. I missed this. 

Turning to you now, I lean up and kiss you, feel you respond and I revel in the knowledge that we have not lost each other yet. As I deepen the kiss. stroking your tongue with mine, tasting your unique flavors, I am sure, once again, that we will work it out. 

Suddenly, you push me back on to my pillow and rise above me, looking into my eyes, searching. 

"Is this real?" You kiss me again. Leaning back once again. "You're really here?" I nod, reassuring you by leaning up and capturing your lips with mine. God, how I missed this. 

As you make slow and certain love to me, I once again know a deep happiness and satisfaction in my heart. I have to make you understand, too. 

I respond to your touch, loving you, your hands, your lips, your masculine textures. I feel my back arch as you start to stroke me, I am like a kitten, trying to get closer to the hands which are making me feel. God, I missed this, I missed you. 

"Jack, I love you, no matter what." I have to make you understand the depth of my feeling. 

You lean back, looking into my eyes, searching. And I see the moment you believe me, and you lean in for another kiss. "I know, and I love you Daniel. You are my heart and my soul. Don't ever leave me again. I think I would die." 

And then you are kissing me, stoking me, entering me, bringing me to completion with tenderness and care that can only be born of a deep abiding love. 

As we lay in each other's arms, drifting, I know. When you touch me, I understand what happiness is, and that our differences only make us stronger.


End file.
